


Airplanes are not that bad, right?

by flyingjoa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flying, M/M, stuck in an airport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingjoa/pseuds/flyingjoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is stuck at an airport after visiting his brother Sam at Stanford. There he meets a man named Castiel Novak. They keep each other company and quickly become friends. Dean gets terrified, and Castiel helps out in several ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airplanes are not that bad, right?

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea 9pm thanks to [agentlixspecter](http://agentlixspecter.tumblr.com/) and i wrote the first chapter in an hour so please be kind. it has not been read through, so please tell me if there's any grammar somewhere that's weird.  
> the first chapter of this story is not rated Explicit - I would rate it as General Audiences. but in the second chapter, there will be smut, so I rated it like this way, idk.  
> and also, the paragraphing is probably gonna be way off because this site is still new to me and idk how to fix it so it looks good yet.

Dean listened to the stewardess telling everybody that the plane was going to be late. He was outraged – no lie. You know, other than the fact that it totally was. He honestly didn't mind because that would mean that he would stay on the ground for a while longer, but he still groaned like the others. Of course, he was upset that he wouldn't get home to Lawrence at the time he was hoping, but if it took too long he could always go back to Silicon Valley. That's where his annoying puppy-like younger brother Sam went to school. Dean smiled to himself. It was still a bit hard to realize that Sam actually had gotten in to Stanford Law. He was proud, but he honestly weren't that shocked that he had gotten almost a full ride. The kid was a genius. With a deceased mother and an absent and drunk father, Dean was the only one who could help Sam with his homework. It had worked out in the beginning, but when Sam started high school and took AP classes... That's when Dean felt like he couldn't actually give him any answers. He worked as a discussion partner instead. Sam just talked to Dean who didn't really say anything, and Sam figured it out all by himself. Like previously stated: genius.

Speaking of said genius, Dean decided to leave his seat by the gate to give Sam a call. He had wanted Dean to call him when he got back home, so he thought Sam might wanted to know that it wasn't going to happen for quite some time.

It didn't take long until Sam answered.

“Dean? I had almost fell asleep. I swear to God, if you've forgotten something here...” Sam groggily and angrily answered.

“Geez, Sammy. Take it easy. I was just going to say that the plane is going to be late so I'm not gonna call you in three hours like you wanted me to. Why are you sleeping anyway? It's like seven pm.”

“I. Am. Tired. You. Snore. Text me or something when you're in Lawrence.” Sam answered hung up. Dean rolled his eyes. What a lovely brother.

 

When he got back to the gate, he saw that his seat was taken by someone. This someone happened to be a really hot dude in a weird trenchcoat, but he ignored that for the time being. He wanted his seat back, then he could drool over Hot Guy.

“S'cuse me, you're in my seat.” Dean said. Hot Guy frowned and Dean pointed at his bag to prove his point.

“Oh.” Hot Guy said in a rather deep, gravelly voice which did not give Dean funny feelings. “My apologies.” he continued and moved two seats away.

“S'cool.” Dean shrugged and sat down. He picked up his duffel bag and picked up his iPod. He thanked Sam silently and plugged in his headphones.

 

 

After one and a half hour, the stewardess came once more and said that the plane was still delayed. She did not give a reason, and nobody asked. Dean didn't want to be the one who did, because maybe it was just normal for planes to be that late? How the hell would he know? He didn't fly voluntarily.

When the second hour came and passed, Dean decided to put away his iPod. He didn't want it to be dead for the actual flight. He didn't see how Hot Guy was sitting at the same spot and in the same way as two hours earlier, and left for a toilet brake and some food. When he came back, about twenty minutes later, Hot Guy still hadn't moved.

“Seriously? You don't move like, ever?” Dean said when he said down, frowning slightly at Hot Guy. He himself frowned back at Dean.

“I'm sorry?”

Dean waved him off.

“Never mind, I'm just being a dick. I'm Dean by the way, Dean Winchester.” he said. Hot Guy reached out his hand.

“Castiel Novak.”

Dean grabbed his hand and smiled politely. So Hot Guy's name was Castiel Novak. Even though the name was a handful, he kinda thought it fit him in some weird way. After a tiny awkward silence, Dean pulled out a deck of cards.

“You know how to play poker?”

 

 

And that's how Dean ended up teaching a complete stranger how to play poker and also being beaten by him. They used food instead of money when they bet ( _No, not my mini sandwich!_ ) and throughout the whole seven hours ( _Do you think she's a robot? - What do you mean, Dean? - She comes, says the planes not here yet, and leaves. - That is a ridiculous theory which has no logical... - Yeah, okay Cas.)_ they talked about pretty much anything. Dean told Castiel about Sam and Stanford, and he was a little bit surprised when the man seemed genuinely happy for his brother. Not that fake i'm-so-happy-but-i-don't-care happy, but true happy. And Dean got to know that Castiel just needed a break from his work at the family business. Apparently he worked as a broker for his older brother, even though he didn't enjoy the job. That's when Dean told Castiel about how he had been a part of his family business for a short time ( _Even though I love cars, I don't really fit in a workershop)_ but then proceeded his dream of becoming a kindergarten teacher.

The time flew right past them and Dean found himself surprised of the quickly growing friendship. But not only did he become friends with Castiel, but the attraction towards the man grew. A lot.

When the stewardess _finally_ said that the plane had arrived, Dean felt his anxiety kicking back in. He had managed to forget about the fact that he was going up in the air when talking to Castiel, but now it hit him like a punch in his gut. He ignored Castiel's frown and tried to smile. When Castiel's frown grew deeper, he quickly erased the smile.

 

 

Dean grasped firmly at the armrests, and he had only just sat down. Castiel was standing almost right next to him, with clear concern on his face. Dean tried his smile again, and then closed his eyes in hopes of calming himself. By the sound of someone sitting down next to him, he forced himself to open his eyes and act normal damnit – and was happily surprised when seeing Castiel's face.

“You do not like flying, I presume?” he said and Dean huffed. He didn't have the willpower to form words at this moment, and thankfully Castiel settled with that response.

 

After a while the walk-through of what do do in case of an emergency began, and Dean was so focused he felt as if his eyes were going to pop out of his head. He was almost hyperventilating by the time Castiel spoke to him again.

“Just try to relax.”

“Just try to shut up.” Dean snapped back, instantly regretting his reaction. Castiel didn't seem bothered though, and Dean sighed. He closed his eyes and placed his hands over his head so he could calm his breathing.

He was still sitting like that when the pilot announced that they were on their way to the runway, apart from the occasional check of his seatbelt. When they stood still right before taking off on the runway, Dean opened his eyes. He saw Castiel looking straight ahead – which Dean was extremely thankful of – with his hand on the armrest, laying with the palm upwards as an offer to Dean. He almost blushed at the gesture, but he ignored it. He didn't want to crush some guys hand after only knowing them for seven hours.

But when the plane started moving again, he couldn't help it. He quietly placed his hand in Castiel's whom intertwined their fingers, and rubbed his thumb softly over Dean's skin. When they actually started going up, Dean held on tighter and tighter. His whole body tensed up, and he close his eyes so he wouldn't have to see how wrong everything looked in that degree.

When the plane once more was horizontal, he opened his eyes. He quickly looked at Castiel and was surprised to see a smile on his lips. Dean blinked a few times when Castiel leaned closer to him, still with his eyes fixed at the front of the plane, and whispered:

“Breathe.”

And Dean did. His tension sipped out of him a little bit thanks to Castiel who continued to rub his thumb over Dean's hand.


End file.
